Thorongil en Gondor
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Denethor sent son autorité bafouée. Quel est cet officier qui lui fait de l'ombre ? En réponse au challenge de mai 2016 du site Teitho ! : Anonymat, puis à celui de Juin : Douleur, auquel je n'ai pu répondre à temps.
1. L'étoile du Nord

**L'étoile du Nord**

.oOo.

 _En réponse au challenge de mai 2016 du site Teitho ! : « Anonymat »_

.oOo.

 _TA 2979, Champs du Pelennor_

En grand arroi, les compagnies gravissaient la côte pavée, au pas cadencé. A leur passage, la garde d'Osgiliath avait acclamé les vainqueurs du Harad, à la lueur des torches. Auréolés des grâces de la victoire, les héros longeaient fièrement l'antique avenue, vers la sombre masse bleue du puissant Mindolluin.

Le Pelennor en s'éveillant saluait le retour de ses fils, de mille rumeurs de connivence. Un ruisseau tintinnabulait un air limpide entre les ajoncs. Une laitière réclamait sa traite du matin. Un charroi de maraîcher, chargé de provende, embaumait les fruits frais en grinçant sur le pavé au chant du coq. Ces voix familières de leur terre nourricière rappelaient aux guerriers victorieux, l'enjeu de leurs peines et la valeur de leurs morts.

Soudain une flamme jaillit au sommet du Mindolluin– le vénérable pic enneigé s'embrasa des premiers feux de l'aurore, que l'astre renaissant lançait par-dessus les mornes sommets de l'Ephel Duath.

Un vieux sergent, vétéran des escarmouches en Ithilien, entonna l'hymne de la garde, bientôt imité par toute la compagnie :

A remmais erchail 'lain! A tirith beraid beleg! A galad erin Celeborn !1

La fierté joyeuse des hommes reléguait la menace méphitique du Mordor, au-delà des sombres pentes des montagnes de l'ombre. Aujourd'hui était jour de liesse. La compagnie des rôdeurs du Poros2 avait remporté une grande victoire aux marches de l'Ithilien. L'intendant les avait rappelés pour un triomphe et un repos bien mérité.

Les riches vallons d'Anorien s'éveillaient au jour, baignés d'un espoir radieux. Au pied des pommiers en fleurs, le vert tendre des blés et la luzerne argentée, ondulaient sous la caresse d'une brise printanière.

Enfin la cité blanche apparut, arrimée au monumental rostre de granit, que dominait la majestueuse citadelle des Intendants. Les oriflammes déferlées claquaient dans la vive brise matinale.

Du haut de la tour de garde, les cors saluèrent la première heure du jour, comme la compagnie des rôdeurs s'ordonnait en rangs serrés devant la haute porte.

Une foule de citadins et de fermiers du Pelennor s'était rassemblée sur le parvis pour assister à la revue des troupes victorieuses. Ce peuple qui vivait sous l'ombre omniprésente et menaçante du Mordor, savourait dignement ces instants d'espoir, et communiait solennellement dans ce répit volé à la peur.

.oOo.

Une escouade des gardes de la citadelle franchit la haute porte, les étoiles de la lignée d'Elendil scintillant sur leurs livrées noires. Leurs casques ailés rutilants s'alignèrent de part et d'autre de la porte de Minas Tirith.

Entouré de sa suite, un grave personnage s'avança alors, vêtu de la tunique pourpre des maîtres du savoir. Mais l'on distinguait des mailles de fer sous le surcot et une grande épée pendait à son côté. L'Intendant Ecthelion avait mandaté son héritier3, pour honorer les compagnies victorieuses.

Denethor darda son regard acéré sur les bataillons, dont les mailles brunies et les cuirs huilés luisaient au soleil. Sous les étendards d'argent, le tribun exalta la vigilance des Dunedain dans la guerre légitime qu'ils menaient contre la barbarie du Mordor et la duplicité de ses alliés du Harad. Le noble profil aquilin de l'orateur s'anima pour parler d'honneur, de valeur, de hardiesse.

\- Souvenez-vous bien de ce moment de gloire ! Gravez dans vos cœurs, la fraternité et l'espoir ! Chérissons cet instant, car le temps viendra bientôt, où le souvenir devra nourrir notre abnégation et renouveler notre courage ! Gloire à la compagnie des rôdeurs du Poros !

Sous les vivats de la foule, les jeunes filles couvrirent les héros de fleurs, et les rangs se disloquèrent comme les hommes rejoignaient leurs familles.

.oOo.

Denethor convoqua les officiers et s'avança, accompagné de son épouse et d'un vieillard. Il prononça les compliments d'usage, puis les capitaines renouvelèrent devant lui, le serment solennel de fidélité au Gondor. Le fils de l'intendant les considéra gravement, ses yeux inquisiteurs sondant les âmes de ces hommes de guerre.

Satisfait de son inspection, il les libéra enfin de son regard scrutateur. Comme les capitaines saluaient et se dispersaient, Denethor apostropha le plus grand, qui était discrètement demeuré au second rang :

\- Capitaine Thorongil ! Il est temps de rendre compte à votre seigneur !

L'officier s'avança lentement et retira l'écharpe ocre qui dissimulait en partie son visage émacié, libérant sa chevelure de jais. Le regard gris acier de Thorongil soutint celui de Denethor :

\- Seigneur, il nous fallait prendre l'offensive avant que les forces ennemies ne fissent leur jonction. C'est pourquoi j'ai cru bon d'outrepasser…

Mais Denethor l'interrompit sèchement :

\- Vous répondrez de cette insubordination et des risques insensés que vous avez fait prendre à cette compagnie !

Finduilas, la jeune femme, posa la main sur le bras de son époux, qui frémissait d'indignation. Bien qu'elle sortît de couches, la dame se mouvait avec grâce, et elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face :

\- Allons, mon ami ! La grand-place sous la brise d'un jour de fête, n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour un conseil de guerre ! Il y a longtemps que je voulais rencontrer ce brave dont parle votre père l'Intendant avec tant de ferveur ! Et notre hôte le roi Thengel4 souhaite ardemment le saluer !

Denethor s'inclina devant son épouse. Il s'apprêtait, de mauvaise grâce, à faire les présentations suivant l'étiquette, lorsque Thengel, le vieillard, le devança et étreignit Thorongil !

Devant la surprise de son hôte, le vieux roi lança :

\- J'avais hâte de revoir ce gaillard, un fameux cavalier avec lequel j'ai chassé l'orque il y a bien des années ! C'est lui qui, à la tête d'une eored5, nous a sauvés du désastre lors de notre campagne dans la marche de l'Ouest !

Denethor dut ravaler sa superbe. Tout semblait se liguer pour accroître la faveur de Thorongil, au détriment de sa propre autorité. Bien qu'il sût que son épouse avait eu raison d'écourter la confrontation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir pris le parti de l'étranger…

Après un salut militaire gêné, le rôdeur emboita le pas du vieillard qui regagnait la citadelle, jasant avec le roi comme un ancien frère d'arme.

\- Le temps et les batailles ne semblent pas avoir prise sur vous, Thorongil ! En vérité je savais que votre race des Dunedain était d'une grande longévité, mais j'ignorais que vos lignées nordiques fussent si résistantes.

Denethor, plein de rancœur pour son autorité bafouée, posa un regard étrange sur le rôdeur : ainsi il était bien un Dunadan, comme il le suspectait déjà, mais encore d'une haute lignée originaire du nord…

Dans l'attirail de guerre de Thorongil, une petite étoile attira l'attention du maitre du savoir : une broche d'argent, retenant son manteau à l'épaule, un travail d'orfèvre magnifique tel qu'on en forgeait il y a bien longtemps, à Fornost Erain… et qui ressemblait fort à celle qui ornait la statue d'Isildur dans Rath Dinen…

Un insupportable pressentiment traversa l'esprit subtil de Denethor. Qui était réellement ce Thorongil et quels noirs desseins cachait son anonymat ?

Il faudrait que Denethor en ait le cœur net. Mais le maître du savoir avait bien des moyens d'investigation à sa disposition.

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

1 O fiers murs blancs ! O puissantes tours de garde ! O lumière sur l'arbre d'argent !

2 Rivière se jetant dans l'Anduin, qui délimite la frontière sud de l'Ithilien.

3 _Fragment de l'histoire des Intendants de Gondor_

Né en TA 2886, Ecthelion II était le fils de Turgon, auquel il succéda en TA 2953. Quand les nouvelles de la mort de Turgon atteignirent Saroumane, ce dernier se déclara Seigneur de l'Isengard et prit possession d'Orthanc, qu'il fortifia.

Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, servit Ecthelion, sous le nom de Thorongil, pour cacher sa véritable identité. Il devint l'un des serviteurs de confiance d'Ecthelion et persuada l'Intendant de l'envoyer détruire la menace des Corsaires d'Umbar. En TA 2980, les corsaires furent mis en déroute, l'essentiel de leur flotte détruite, et le capitaine du port, tué. Thorongil conseilla également Ecthelion d'écouter les conseils de Gandalf, au lieu de ceux de Saroumane. Cependant, la grande estime et les nombreux honneurs qu'Ecthelion accorda à Thorongil et Gandalf, entraînèrent la jalousie et la colère du prince Denethor, qui se sentait à la fois méprisé et menacé.

En TA 2976, Denethor épousa Finduilas de Dol Amroth, une fille du Prince Adrahil II. Le couple eut deux fils, Boromir en 2978 et Faramir en 2983. En TA 2984, Ecthelion mourut à l'âge de quatre-vingt-huit ans, et son fils ainé Denethor II lui succéda. Quelques années plus tard, en TA 2988, Finduilas décéda, laissant Denethor profondément amer.

4 _Fragment de l'histoire des Rois de Rohan_

Thengel naquit en 2905, fils unique de Fengel. En désaccord avec son père dès l'adolescence, il alla vivre en Gondor, où il prit du service dans les armées de l'Intendant. Il épousa Morwen "Eclat d'acier" du Lossarnach. A la mort de son père en 2953, Thengel revint à contrecoeur au Rohan et en devint le seizième roi. Morwen lui donna cinq enfants, le second étant son seul fils, Théoden, en 2948. Sa plus jeune fille Théodwyn fut la mère d'Éomer et Éowyn. Thengel avait appris le Sindarin en Gondor, et cette langue fut celle de son foyer, avec le parler commun. Après 27 ans de règne, il disparut en 2980, et son fils Théoden lui succéda comme dix-septième roi de Rohan.

5 Unité tactique de cavalerie, comprenant cent vingt hommes.


	2. Le prix de la certitude

**Le prix de la certitude**

.oOo.

 _Cette fic aurait pu être ma réponse au challenge de Juin 2016 du site Teitho ! : « Douleur », si je l'avais écrite à temps._

 _Mais cette histoire est aussi la suite de ma réponse au challenge Teitho ! de Mai._

.oOo.

… Un insupportable pressentiment traversa l'esprit subtil de Denethor. Qui était réellement ce Thorongil et quels noirs desseins cachait son anonymat ?

Il faudrait que Denethor en ait le cœur net. Le maître du savoir avait bien des moyens d'investigation à sa disposition.

.oOo.

 _TA 2979, Citadelle de Minas Tirith_ _(_ _1_ _)_

Marche après marche, Denethor gravissait le froid colimaçon de marbre menant à la chambre secrète d'Ecthelion (2). L'héritier méditait les mises en garde que l'Intendant son père, le visage grave et les traits tirés, lui avait confiées pour son initiation. La douleur et la peur marquaient la mémoire de ces mots chuchotés dans la pénombre, pourtant chaque degré franchi raffermissait Denethor dans sa résolution.

La pierre d'Anor, périlleuse relique des rois, se plierait à ses volontés. N'était-il pas l'héritier des Intendants, dépositaire des prérogatives régaliennes du Gondor ? N'était-il pas, dans la plénitude de sa force, le premier rempart du royaume, lui qui dormait avec son armure et veillait sans relâche à la discipline ? N'était-ce pas son âme exaltée, aussi dure avec lui-même qu'avec ses capitaines, qui jour après jour, aiguillonnait jalousement leur ardeur ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la haute chambre, une sensation d'orgueil, enivrante et solennelle, nimba son esprit. Il devait protéger la haute destinée du Gondor et le pouvoir des Intendants. Il devait savoir. Le palantir (3) lui révélerait qui était ce Thorongil.

.oOo.

 _Barad-Dûr_

La pierre, lisse et sombre sous son dôme de vigilante pénombre, s'éclaira d'éclats intermittents.

L'attention malveillante du grand œil se tourna vers son palantir.

Ainsi le roitelet, prudemment retranché dans sa forteresse, s'enhardissait à consulter sa pierre ! Sans doute sa récente et pitoyable victoire en Ithilien, le poussait-elle à quelque bravade ?

La pierre distante d'Anor s'animait de velléités maladroites, parcourant les étendues sauvages, s'aventurant sur les terres du Mordor et au-delà, en des arcs erratiques qui trahissaient la folle présomption d'un novice.

Le grand œil jaugea cette volonté qui s'affermissait, à l'aune de sa propre malice. Ainsi l'héritier des Intendants se risquait à sonder le palantir de son père ? Il était temps d'affirmer la suprématie du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les pierres de voyance. Le grand œil brandit son pouvoir.

.oOo.

 _Citadelle de Minas Tirith_

La pierre d'Anor, d'abord fébrile et fantasque, s'assoupit brusquement, comme asphyxiée sous une chape de pénombre.

Denethor rentra en lui-même, se pénétrant de la majesté de son éminente mission. Son attention focalisée, il tâcha de raviver le regard du palantir.

Il n'obtint, loin en son centre, qu'un vacillement indistinct, comme un souffle d'air ténu balayant une plaine de cendres noires.

L'héritier des Intendants contempla son image défaite, vaciller à la surface de la pierre muette. L'esprit volontaire et subtil de Denethor n'avait guère connu l'échec jusqu'ici.

Cette cuisante morsure à son amour-propre, s'aggravait d'un doute, pernicieux et lancinant. N'était-il pas l'héritier légitime ? N'était-il pas digne ? Ne lui suffisait-il pas d'ordonner pour voir sa volonté exaucée ? Pourquoi ce Thorongil le mettait-il encore en échec, ici dans le saint des saints ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il y eût plus digne que lui ?

La rage au cœur, Denethor se dressa de toute la hauteur de son orgueil, arquant sa volonté sur la pierre inerte. Il s'emporta, tempêta, darda sur la sphère des imprécations impérieuses, invoquant à son secours les gloires du passé et les promesses de l'avenir.

.oOo.

 _Barad-Dûr_

Le déferlement de cette légitime fierté bafouée, déstabilisa un instant le Grand Œil. La pierre d'Anor s'ouvrit à nouveau aux secrets de la terre du milieu.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit.

Car une faiblesse inexpiable se révélait sous les rodomontades malhabiles de Denethor. Le doute quant au passé, et la peur de l'avenir rongeaient le cœur de Minas Tirith.

Aussi le Grand Œil se prêta-t-il parcimonieusement aux investigations fébriles de son adversaire, voilant ici l'étendue de son pouvoir, desserrant là son emprise, aiguillonnant obligeamment la suspicion de son vis-à-vis.

Bien sûr les visions octroyées à Denethor restaient inaccessibles au Grand Œil, mais le fier entendement du Dunadan se trouvait biaisé par une pernicieuse jalousie, et son subtil discernement entaché d'une crainte de félonie.

.oOo.

 _Citadelle de Minas Tirith_

Dans la pierre d'Anor, le passé de Thorongil s'étalait en scènes éloquentes sous le regard avide de Denethor. Le labeur ingrat des rôdeurs d'Arnor révéla ses grandeurs et servitudes. Il fallut peu de temps à l'érudit pour reconnaitre l'anneau de Barahir (4) et en tirer toutes les funestes conséquences. L'abnégation et les succès anonymes de Thorongil le lui rendirent encore plus détestable.

Aveuglé par la jalousie, Denethor aperçut son épouse danser une pavane avec le capitaine honni, sous le regard bienveillant de son propre père. La haine le submergea. Livrant ses pensées soupçonneuses au palantir, il ordonna que lui fût révélé l'avenir de ce tableau ignominieux.

Le visage de Finduilas, sa clairvoyante épouse, lui apparut alors dans la grâce épanouie et sereine de la maturité. Thorongil était absent, à des lieues de là, et Denethor se réjouit.

Mais la souveraine gisait sur son lit de mort, pleurée par deux jeunes garçons. Et Denethor se reconnut, terrassé par la douleur au chevet de son cadavre embaumé.

.oOo.

Les pierres de vision ne mentent pas. Mais les maléfices de l'ennemi en rendent l'usage périlleux, même pour les plus sages.

Ce jour-là, Denethor perdit une partie de sa raison, lorsque sa foi en l'avenir lui fut ravie. Tel fut l'odieux prix à payer, pour la certitude que son épouse lui resterait fidèle.

Ainsi par la suite, l'Intendant se mesura fréquemment au Grand Œil, mais jamais il ne sut discerner les artifices de son ennemi.

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

1 Minas Anor, la tour du Soleil, était autrefois le nom de la capitale de l'Anorien. Elle fut renommée Minas Tirith, la Tour de Garde, lorsque sa cité jumelle, Minas Ithil, la Tour de Lune capitale de l'Ithilien, tomba aux mains de l'ennemi.

2 Construite en TA 1900 par le Roi Calimehtar, la Tour Blanche Couronnait la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Agrandie en TA 2698 par l'Intendant Ecthelion Ier, elle abrite le palantir d'Anor.

3 Sindarin « Palan », lointain, et « Tir », regard, vision, surveillance. L'une des sept pierres de voyance ramenées par Elendil en terre du milieu.

4 L'anneau de Barahir, est le trésor de famille de la lignée des rois d'Arnor, les descendants d'Isildur. A l'époque de Denethor, c'est Aragorn qui le détient.


	3. Nouveaux départs

**Nouveaux Départs**

.oOo.

Thorongil s'avançait sous la haute voûte sombre de Rath Dînen. Des bustes majestueux le toisaient d'un regard aigu, drapés dans leurs toges de gypse. Ses pas réveillaient en écho le chuchotement des Rois, comme si chaque souverain annonçait à son voisin, la visite de l'un des leurs.

A la mort d'Ecthelion1, à peine Thorongil avait-il eu le droit d'assister aux obsèques. A présent, avant de quitter le royaume, le rôdeur ressentait le besoin de faire ses adieux au vieux sire.

La lignée des rois et des reines descendant d'Anarion, et les intendants de la maison de Mardil, reposaient là, dans le sanctuaire au cœur de la montagne. De hauts dais protégeaient de leurs dentelles de marbre, les gisants de granit des grands capitaines et des maitres du savoir, qui tous avaient détenu le sceptre d'Osgiliath. Chaque stèle rappelait la lutte des siècles, la longue défaite et l'espoir renouvelé des hommes. Une oriflamme de pierre, sertie de gemmes aux lueurs pâles, courait d'un cintre à l'autre, gage de permanence du pouvoir royal dans sa résistance au Mordor. Les figures hiératiques de basalte, semblaient intimer au visiteur, l'ordre muet de prendre sa part du glorieux fardeau.

Pourtant, parmi les colonnades endeuillées de grisaille, une flamme de couleur vive palpitait, caressée d'un rayon diaphane, que jetait par une lucarne le Mindolluin enneigé. Une minuscule forme ébouriffée, recroquevillée sur elle-même, sanglotait au pied du catafalque d'Ecthelion.

Le petit Boromir, écrasé par la solennité des regards de pierre, tenait ses jambes écorchées entre ses bras, le visage caché dans ses genoux.

Voilà donc pourquoi sa voix intérieure insistait tellement pour que Thorongil rendît cette dernière visite ? Le rôdeur sourit tristement à l'effigie d'Ecthelion, dont le regard d'aigle sembla s'adoucir.

Le rôdeur s'assit à côté du garçon, que secouaient des sanglots muets.

Regardant dans le vague devant lui, il attendit que l'enfant parlât de lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit lui jeta un regard de biais, et essuya discrètement ses larmes. Remarquant la tenue passée de l'adulte - cuir usé et cape délavée de rôdeur - il demanda :

\- Tu t'en vas, Thorongil ?

\- Oui, je suis venu dire au revoir à ton grand-père.

\- … Tu crois qu'il nous entend ?

\- Bien sûr. Et je l'entends, aussi, parfois.

\- Tu l'entends ? Comment tu fais ?

\- Je viens ici, comme toi. Je fais le silence dans mon cœur. Et puis je l'imagine assis tranquillement dans son étude, au milieu de ses livres préférés, sous le portrait de ta grand-mère. Alors, j'écoute bien attentivement… et parfois il me parle.

\- Tu crois qu'il voudrait me parler aussi ?

Thorongil passa son bras autour des petites épaules :

\- J'en suis sûr. Respire bien profondément, ferme les yeux et pense à lui… Imagine qu'il t'écoute… Qu'es-tu venu lui dire ?

A nouveau les écluses de ses yeux se rompirent, inondant le visage enfantin.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit parti !

Thorongil serra l'enfant contre lui et attendit qu'il se calmât.

\- Ton grand-père aurait bien voulu rester, mais son corps était trop malade. Il se repose maintenant au pays des héros…

\- Maman m'a expliqué. Mais il me manque tellement… Il m'emmenait avec lui. Il me racontait les Rois. Il s'occupait de moi. Maintenant qu'il est parti, c'est Papa qui fait tout. Papa et Maman ne rient plus. Ils ne s'occupent plus que du bébé. Alors quand je suis tout seul, je viens ici…

\- C'est donc ça que tu voulais confier à ton grand-père… Tu sais il faut laisser un peu de temps à tes parents pour s'habituer. Ils sont tristes eux aussi. Tu devrais peut-être leur dire.

\- Moi je suis sûr que ça ne va rien changer du tout : depuis que le bébé est là, c'est comme si je n'existais plus ! Ça sert vraiment à rien, un petit frère !

\- … Je crois que ton grand-père t'a entendu. Et il n'est pas tout-à-fait d'accord. Il dit qu'un frère, ça sert à tout. Ecoute…

.oOo.

Tu feras le pitre. Il rira à gorge déployée.

Il pleurera à chaude larme. Tu chanteras une comptine.

Tu grimperas aux arbres. Il te suivra, coûte que coûte.

Il trouvera du bois. Tu allumeras le feu.

Tu manqueras ta cible à la chasse. Il posera des collets.

Il trouvera des champignons. Tu jetteras les vénéneux.

Il aura faim. Toi aussi.

Tu lui enseigneras la prudence. Il t'apprendra la patience.

Tu le laisseras gagner à la course. Il te laissera gagner aux échecs.

Tu seras blessé. Il donnera son sang.

Tu écarteras ses doutes. Il t'expliquera tes rêves.

Tu lui diras la guerre. Il te dira la paix.

Tu garderas ses secrets. Il honorera tes serments.

Tu lui montreras l'arc-boutant qui soutient la voûte. Il te dévoilera la voute qui soutient les étoiles.

Tu comprendras la tactique. Il étudiera la stratégie. Mais aucun des deux ne parviendra à comprendre les filles.

Tu finiras ses harangues. Il finira tes poèmes.

Tu le prendras de haut. Il se rebellera.

Vous vous querellerez. Vous vous réconcilierez pour vous présenter devant votre père.

Tu aimeras le jour éclatant. Il préférera la douce nuit.

Mais ensemble vous vénérerez le Gondor, aussi nécessaires l'un à l'autre que tous deux à votre patrie.

.oOo.

Le rôdeur interrogea la moue dubitative du petit Boromir. Il n'avait pas tout compris.

Pourtant au fond de sa pupille, une flammèche trahissait une certaine jubilation, une attente fébrile, à la perspective de cette ainesse si exaltante, de ce partage si étonnant, et peut-être de toutes ces bêtises dont les punitions seraient allégées, puisque partagées !

Thorongil entraîna le garçon. Après un bref regard rasséréné et un petit salut de la main vers la statue du grand-père, ils quittèrent les lieux consacrés.

\- Tu sais, les petits frères, c'est traitre : plus tu t'en occupes, plus tu as envie de t'en occuper ! Tu risques de ne plus avoir de temps pour tes parents…

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

1 Au décès de leur grand-père Ecthelion, Boromir est âgé de six ans, et Faramir d'un an.


End file.
